A História Por Trás Das Câmeras
by kaka1996
Summary: O verdadeiro motivo da saida de Lisa Edelstein do seriado House... fruto da minha mente fértil e sem sentido!  é uma história com os atores!


Lisa Edelstein havia confirmado que sairia do seriado House, ela usou a desculpa de que era por causa da redução do sálario.

Todos do elenco ficaram tristes com a saida dela, mais a apoiaram e desejaram que ela tivesse muito sucesso em outros trabalhos.

Mais quem mais ficou triste com a saida da Lisa foi Hugh Laurie, ele não intendia do porque ela abandonar o show assim.

Então la estava Hugh Laurie conversando com seu grande amigo e colega de elenco Robert Sean Leonard sobre a chocante saida de Lisa Edelstein.

- eu não intendo porque dela abandonar o seriado assim, tudo por causa do salário! - afirmou Hugh em um tom de tristeza.

- eu acho que existe outro motivo, acho que o salario foi apenas uma desculpa.

- porque você acha que ela abandono o seriado? - agora Hugh estava muito curioso.

- eu acho que você não vai gostar muito se eu falar.

- Você começou a falar agora termina.

- eu acho que ela saiu por sua causa.

- O QUE? - Hugh não sabia o que seu amigo queria dizer com aquilo.

- você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando, não se faz de desentendido.

- eu não tenho a minima idéia do que você esta falando Robert. - a verdade era que o Hugh ja imaginava do que ele estava falando.

- Você sabe perfeitamente do que eu estou falando, mais eu vou te ajudar e esclarecer as coisas, ela estava apaixonada por você.

- Robert eu não sei da onde você tira esses absurdos, eu sou casado e a Lisa tem namorado, ela não tem? - Hugh tentava fugir da verdade mais ele sabia que tinha algum sentimento entre ele e a Lisa.

- Hugh você pode até tentar fingir, mais você sabe do que eu to falando, seu casamento ta no fim e é uma questão de tempo até vocês se separarem, ja a Lisa pelo que eu soube não esta mais com o namorado, na minha humilde opinião acho que você deveria ir conversar com ela.

Hugh pensa por um momento, a verdade é que ele sabia que seu amigo tinha razão, ele ja tinha pensado em se separar de sua esposa, e ele sabe que o motivo de querer se separar da esposa era por causa da Lisa, ele só conseguia pensar nela, e ficou arrasado quando soube que ela iria sair de House, ele ja havia se acostumado em gravar com ela, ficar perto dela, e ele sabia que até podia continuar mantendo contato com ela, mais não seria a mesma coisa.

- Robert eu tenho que ir, tenho algumas coisas para resolver, obrigado pelo seu conselho.

- tudo bem amigo, espero que você tome a decisão certa.

Enquanto isso em sua casa Lisa Edelstein pensava nos ultimos acontecimentos.

Ela havia saido de House e sabia que sentiria muita falta de gravar, de sua personagem, de todo elenco mais sentiria falta principalmente do Hugh Laurie, ela sabia que não devia mais acabou se apaixonando por ele, depois de sete anos ela percebeu que não conseguia mais ficar perto dele apenas como amiga, e sabia que não podia contar dos seus sentimentos por ele, ele era casado e ela sabia que ele jamais acabaria com um casamento de anos para ficar com ela, até porque ele gostava dela apenas como amiga, era isso que ela imaginava.

Depois que ela anunciou que sairia de House dizendo que o motivo era a redução do salario, o que não era totalmente mentira, ela acabou brigando com o namorado e terminando com ele, sua vida tava uma confusão e ela não sabia o que fazer, mais uma coisa ela sabia queria ficar o mais longe possivel do homem que atormentava seus sonhos: Hugh Laurie.

No dia seguinte ela acordou e decidiu passar o dia em casa comendo chocolate e assistindo filmes de romance para afogar suas magoas, Estava sentada com uma calça de moletom larga e uma camiseta que cabia duas dela.

Mais seus planos foram intenrropidos por uma batida em sua porta, ela pensa em ignorar mais acha melhor atender e ver quem estava querendo estragar seus planos.

Quando ela abre a porta se assusta ao encontrar incriveis olhos azuis a fitando.

ela não acreditava Hugh Laurie estava ali, na sua frente.

- oi - ele comprimenta de um jeito timido, depois de analisar a Lisa de cima a baixo.

- oi - ela responde depois de uns minutos tentando acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- desculpa vir assim sem avisar, é que eu queria conversar com você.

- tudo bem, entre.

Ele passa por ela e para no meio da sala a olhando com um sorriso travesso.

- acho que você não tinha planos de sair. - ele falou analisando a maneira que ela estava vestida.

- é, e tambem não tinha planos de receber visita, se você esperar um pouco e vou me trocar rapido. - ela falou meio sem jeito com o olhar dele.

- não precisa, você esta otima assim. - ele falou com um lindo sorriso e um olhar diferente.

Lisa ja estava muito nervosa com essa visita surpresa dele e com o jeito diferente que ele estava agindo, então decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

- então qual o motivo de sua visita surpresa? - ela pergunta depois que eles se sentam no sofa.

- eu não sei por onde começar.

- então começa pelo começo.

- tudo bem, eu estou aqui para falar sobre sua saida de House.

- Hugh eu não tenho mais nada para falar sobre isso, ja expliquei meus motivos e ja foi tudo resolvido. - ela ja estava impaciente não queria mais tocar naquele assunto ainda mais com ele.

- eu sei, mais eu estou aqui pra conversar sobre uma coisa que o Robert me falou.

- e o que ele te falou? - agora a Lisa estava ficando nervosa, o que ele queria com ela.

- que você saiu da série por que esta apaixonada por mim, - ele falou tudo de uma vez, ele estava nervoso tambem e decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

Ela não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo, ela ficou um momento em choque antes de conseguir pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.

- isso é loucura. - ela estava muito nervosa, deu um sorriso nervoso e levantou não conseguia mais encarar aquela imensidão azul na sua frente.

- então você não esta apaixona por mim.

Ela sabia que não podia mentir, ela não ia conseguir mentir não com ele ali tão perto dela.

- isso é loucura, o Robert ta maluco.

- você não ta respondendo a minha pergunta você esta fugindo. - ele se aproximou dela os dois estavam parados no meia da sala cara a cara.

- Hugh... - ela não consegui pensar, não com ele ali cara a cara com ela.

- não tem chance de você voltar para House? - ele havia mudado tão rapido de assunto.

- Não. - e era verdade independente do que acontecesse ela não voltaria para House ela queria seguir adiante, iniciar novos projetos.

- e você ta apaixonada por mim? - ela sabia que ele não esqueceria esse assunto, afinal era por isso que ele estava ali.

Ela ficou em silencio não conseguia responder aquela pergunta, então ela achou que seu coração ia sair pela boca quando ele sem avisar a beijou, ele a beijou de uma maneira tão intensa, tentando transmitir todo o sentimento que ele tinha por ela, todo o amor que ele sentia por ela.

Depois que o beijo foi quebrado ela levou alguns minutos até intender o que tinha acontecido.

- Hugh você ta maluco, você é casado, porque fez isso? - agora ela estava muito confusa com o que tinha acontecido.

- responde você a minha pergunta primeiro, você me ama?

Ela não conseguia mais esconder, não aguentava mais esconder esse sentimento, ela precisava desabafar.

- sim... eu te amo, mais eu não devo, você é casado, não devia ter me beijado. - ela falava isso tentando se afastar dele, mais ele a impediu.

- eu não sou mais casado... quer dizer eu ainda estou casado mais só no papel, eu pedi o divórcio.

Ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, porque ele havia feito isso, ela não estava mais entendendo nada.

- Hugh por... porque você se separou?

- Porque eu te amo! - ela não imaginava que uma simples frase pudesse fazer com que ela se sentisse tão feliz.

Ela o beijou, o beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar, eles foram se beijando até o quarto e se amaram como se não ouvesse amanhã.

Eles sabiam que ali era só o começo de uma grande e linda história de amor, que apesar de ela não voltar para House agora eles podiam ser felizes juntos.

FIM.


End file.
